My Wish
by Trisaba Daph Ride 464
Summary: This is a characters read the book story! Jane Marsh makes a wish to save the fate of Tris and her friends. What if that wish came true? Filled with fluffy/embarassing moments. Rated T for Cussing, mentions of 'Adult Themes', and TOBIAS! (I ate way to much peace serum this morning.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my ducklings! NEW STORTY! **_**HUGE ALIGENT SPOILER! **_**To the guest who has been telling me I cannot spell, the reason I do not take the time to edit is because *****GASP**** * I have a LIFE. Rock on my Peacelings. I do not own Divergent.**

**Prologue**

**Jane's POV**

"AAAHHHHHHGGGGG!" I let out a frustrated scream. "How could she do that!?" I sob. Then I wish. I don't tend to wish my problems away, but this was different. This was my whole stupid Fangirl world crashing down. So I just close my eyes and wished. Whished that Tris didn't die. That the war didn't happen in the first place. But most of all I wished I could fix it. Then, with a blinding flash, I am standing in a room with 3 books in my hands. I stare at the scene before me. People that look like… Faction leaders? Before I have time to stop it, a blob comes out of my mouth. "I need few members of you and the Dauntless faction to come with me, by order of the government outside the fence." Wait, what? They look just as confused as I feel. Then the pieces come into place. _My wish._ Oh my god. Finally, Max speaks. "Which members/Initiates will you need?" Oh my freaking Lord. I take a deep breath. "Tris Prior, Four, Peter Hays, Cristina, Will, Drew, Molly, Eric, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Caleb Prior, Natalie and Andrew Prior, Susan and Robert Black, and…" I think for a moment. "Marcus Eaton." I have always hated him. He will regret every sin he ever committed. Which so happens to be a lot.

"I will get the members and people in Erudite and Abnegation. The initiates just arrived so you can find them in the dormitory. Go now and may god help you."

"Thank you Max." Is all I say before I run to the dormitories. I have an idea of how this will work. Only this time, I am controlling the plot.

**Sorry it's short. It's a prologue people. I need a little bit of guidance as to where this story is going, so it would be greatly appreciated if you review your input! I love you all! ROCK ON MY PEACELING AMITYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my ducklings! I am writing this supper late and it will be up in the early morn! (Right now) So, here we are! I own n othing related to Divergent or any of the songs i use in this fic. Yuv ya! Rock on my peacelingz!**

**Jane pov.**

Wow. I just can't belive I'm doing this. I gusss i am going to need some help. But, hey? Nothings wrong with a bit of help. So before i get the peeps, i take out my cell phone.

_Hey Iggy!_

I deside to talk to my best friend sinse she has been in this situation before. Only me and Maggie, my sister who is a fellow fangirl and i will call next, belived her. Well, its more like we were the only people she told.

_Hey girley!_

_Uhg, you know i hate it when you call me that!_

_Yes. That is why i said it. But anyways, what is it? Do I have to bail you out of jail _again?!

_Guurrrrrr! You swore you would never speak of it again! But to anser your question, i was reading the end of Alegent and then i made a wish and now... im stuck in the Dauntless compound and I need your help._

_No! The day you, Jane Barb Beaber, ask for help? How much peace serum did you drink this morning girl?_

I sigh. This is normaly how our convos go. But normaly, I am not stuck in the Dauntless compond _without_ anyone who even remotly knows who I am.

_Yes, I took peace serum just as Uriah gave up Dauntless cake! You my friend, have met your brain cells match. But seriosly. Can you come to help me? Mags will also be here. I hope._

_Of course girl! Your only, like, my best friend._

_Thanks Iggy! Got to go, the Dauntless might get suspicios! Now go to the F.A.N.G.I.R.L members entrance. They should know I'm here. Wait! Ig, this is my first mission! We both got to work on the Divergent section! Now I seriosly got to go! Bye! _

_Bye Janny! See you soon!_

_See you soon._

And jist like that, a weight I didnt know had formed was lifted. The conversation with Maggie went similar. Now I sould explain. Ig, Maggs and I just so happen to be part of tje special goverment calling themselves F.A.N.G.I.R.L. Which syands for:

Fangirling

Anonomus

Nations

Great

Imaginanative

Races

Legacy.

We are bacicaly undercover spies finding out what woks of 'fiction' are fiction or are actualy real. So our next big fandom investagation? Divergent. We all go into diferent time zones and collect as much data as we can, then all the charictors combine their time zone minds so they dont miss anything. Only thres time zones are needed for this fandom and Iggy was the first one to go on our mission. I have a feeling Maggie will get the last time zone. I realy hope so. We all love Divergent mor ethen any of the other fandoms. I am so excited! I realize i have been wandering and then find myself in front of the dormitory. Braceing my hand to knock. _Not here goes nothing. _I think. _Here goes SOMTHING._

*Bow down to me, for I am the almighty page break! * 

_Once. Twice. three times. _Finaly someone desides to open the door. I am in mounten daylight times so woops! Looks like its close to midnight. The face I see in the door is filled with annoyance and… what? Is that Uriah?

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Jk, I wont leave you hangin!**

_Is that Uriah? _It is! He groans.

"Really? We were just about to pull the most awesome prank!" He looks whistful at the word 'prank', and I smirk. This is _Uriah _after all. I chuckle and push past him.

"EVERYBODY UP!" I scream. I have always wanted to do that in a room of silent people. Looks like a lot of wishes are gonna come true today. _Tonight_, I correct. Oh god, how am I going to fit in with these people if I cant even get my times right? I guess it will be pretty hard considering I am underground. Wow. I am in a room full of actual, living, _Dauntless _and I am thing about the time of day. I clear my trought.

"Now that I have your attention, Dauntless borns, step up here." They do. "Okay, looks like I won't need to go get anyone." I say releved. I probably wouldent be able to find it. And since I know what kind of stuff to expect, Dauntless is a scarry place at night. "Now, Uriah, you know the compound, right?" I ask. He nods, to shocked about me knowing his name to say anything. _Pansycake._ I am mentally 'lol'ing **(Not a word, I know.) **"Go find Four, Eric, Zeke and Shauna." He nods again and sckimpers off. _The panycake strikes again. _Everybody bursts out laughing, even the transfers, and I blush. I said that out load. Woops! Uriah shortly returns looking flushed and Zeke looks slightly triumphant. Can you say '_The Pedrad Brothers' _any loader. "Alright, now I need Tris, Cristina, Will, Peter, Molly, Drew, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Eric, and Four (_mental squeal) _to follow me." They follow with wide eyes, like I just promised a child candy. Hmm, I wonder what we could do with this at F.A.N.G.I.R.L. I lead us to a room that signs on the wall pointed to, and find a freeze-safe room. Freeze-safe rooms make it so I can 

**Alright, so I resently dessided late last night that I am going to connect this and This is the Real World and I am writing a third. This will take a while, so bare with me! This is my longest chapter, so I hope you guys like it! Luv la,**

**Rock on my peacelings!**

**Xoxo, Trisaba Daph Ride 464.**


	3. Chapter 3

** OMG. I re-read my last chap, and I realized that I dident finish the sentence. I am so sorry! MY theatre camp was AMAZING! We proformed James and the Giant Peach, and I got Aunt Spiker! I got to yell at people 24/7! Anyways, I am updating this story for sushibear6949. I AM SO SORRY IF I LEFT YOU HANGING! I own nothing that you will recognize in this story, except for the poems I may or may not use. I will tell you if there is a song or a story idea that I come up with that belongs to me. Let the story beging!**

**Chapter 3**

**Jane P.O.V**

Freeze safe rooms make it so I can freeze the situation, if nessisary, and make it impossible to die (Just incase Four tries to kill Peter). I can also create some… _practical _things out of thin air. Like, for example, food*cough* CANDY *cough, cough*. I clap my hands in a dramatic flair.

"BEDS!" Butifull half couch, half bed thing-ies appear. There are enough for… MENTAL SQUEAL! All the couples, plus extras for Al, Eric, and Peter and his lackeys! FANGIRL MOMENT! Okay, I need to calm down. I clap again.

"CHAIRS!" This time, bean bags! Now I see the stairs of the dauntless in the room. Filled with awe *cough FOUR TRIS ZEKE SHAUNA MARLENE URIAH CRISTINA* and some * cough, WILL* curios. But SOME * cough, THE SINGAL PEOPLE* with greed.

"Freeze safe room." I explain. Will nods his head in understanding, so does Four. Oh that's right, he's good at computer, technical things.

"So, some of you are wondering why we are here." they all nod yes. "Well, before I can explain that, I have to wait for a few… friends. Now, I know you probably don't know much about the transfers, so how about some… icebreakers?" Wow, I defiantly could NOT be a kinder-garden teacher. The Dauntless still nod. They seem to be doing that a lot. "Uhhhhhmmmmm, how about… the 'what are you doing' game? It's where everybody gets in a line, but one person starts outside of the line, and then when a person comes from the line and says, 'what are you doing' you have to make something up and they have to act it out?" They nod. I sit back and wait, until I hear the door opening. I look behind me.

"IGS, MIGS! YOU CAME!"

**Sorry, gtg!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N at the bottom. I do not own Divergent. I do however own F.A.N.G.I.R.L. and this fic. **

**Jane POV.**

I stare in awe at my too besties. "Okay guys, lets get down to bisnes. What did they give you?" I ask the girls. I am sure the Dauntless are expecting an explanation, but first I need to see what F.A.N.G.I.R.L sent us you use. Maggie speaks first,

"It took some serious ninja skills to get to you. We had to climb the walls, sneak under lazar nets, drop stink bombs on the security guard, we risked our a-" Iggy cuts her off by 'tazering' her in the gut with to fingers. She looks at me "We just had to flash our badges. And they sent us a few extra scenes from male # 1," Male # 1 is our code name for Tobias, "hint, hint wink, wink. Also a movie projector and some movies?" She shakes the box she was currently holding, conjuring a rattling sound that can only mean one thing: "Movie snacks." We coo unanimously. "Lets get this party started!" I shout turning to the Dauntless. I face palm when I realize they might not know what s movie _is_. "Have you ever seen a film before?" I ask, thinking they might be accustomed to that word. The Candor born, and the Dauntless born nod their heads. "Well a movie is basically a book that has these people called actors acting out parts" They all nod. I look over my shoulder to find out when the projector will be finished. I almost burst out laughing when I see Maggie trying to haul the projector across the floor. She looks at me.

"Its not funny!" She exclaims. I hide my smile with the back of my hand. "But it is Mages.  
But it is." I run over to help her and eventually we lug the thing up to the hooks in the ceiling, facing a bank wall. My eyes pop as Iggy's voice penetrates my bubble of accomplishment.

"This is a freeze safe room you know." Mags and I share a stone-faced look before face palming at the same time.

"Aww shit." Again, how did we do that? "You could have at least helped IG." Maggie huffs. Iggy just laughs like a mad woman.

"It wasn't as fun as watching you struggle." Maggie and I share an evil glance before tackling Ig.

I love my friends.

**I have no valid excuse for not updating anything. I did not go on a surprise a wifi trip to Fiji, nor did I go to the hospital. I got obsessed with Total Drama. I am working on a Total Drama Divergent fic currently. By my ducklings! Rock on my peacelings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Divergent or any of the movies I use. BONUS CHAPTER!**

**Jane POV.**

The first movie is… I gasp. "Is that, is that…?" Iggy finishes the sentence for me

"SHREK THE MUSICAL! EEEEEEECK!" **(This is an amazing musical. It is on Netflix. If you do watch it, I did that play in an acting company. I played the Wicked Witch.) **As the first song comes on we start to sing along. "IT'S A BIG BRIGHT BUTIFUL WORLD! WITH HAPPIENESS AL AROUNG. ITS PEACHES AND CREAM! AND EVERY DREAM COMES TRUUUUUUUUE! BUT. NOT. FOR. YOU." The dauntless gape at us. They are silent until Will pipes up. "Amity gone wrong much?" We laugh and un-pause the movie. A few minuets later I gasp. Again. "Its almost the fairy tale creatures scene!" The other two squeal, but the Dauntless are confused. "LIFE. IS IS WHAT I KNOW. OUTED BY MY NOSE THAT'S JUST HOW IT GOES! FOR PORE. PINOCHIO! STORY OF MY LIFE! ALWAYS DOOMED TO FAIL! CHEATED BY A FOX. SWOLOWED BY A WHALE! THAT'S THE STORYOF MY LIGE, OH YEAH! THAT'S THE STORY OF MY LIIIFE." People seem stunned at my Pinocchio solo. Maggie turns to me. "I have lived with you all my life, and you never scece to amaze me." I smile. I am starting to warm up here.

**It is short because I clearly said, 'BONUS CHAPTER!'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! This chapter is for FourTris18, PLEEEEESAAAASSSEE check out her story, I actually got this idea from it. If you like this, you will love it! Its called 'fixing the end'. Anyway, I am tired, so this is short.**

Halfway through the movie, the Dauntless have formed groups. Like sub-factions. There is the Evil Group, The Transfers, The Members, and The Fangirls. The evil group sits there, snooping, lurking, being total dorks. The transfers were watching the fangirls, witch is sort of like making a todler watch World War II history films. The members were comparing stratagies, forming escape plans, and, well, being Erudite. I think you can guess what the fangirls were doing. I say were because, in the hasle of getting comfortable, I forgot to tell everyone about our guest. And so, the knock on the door scared the shit outa us. I am standing infront of the door now, debating how to greet the guest. Well, I'm not going to get anywhere by just standing here. Here goes! 3... 2... 1... I pull open the door, the hinges giving in after a jerk. A flash of red hair is all I see before he comes tumbling out onto the floor. "Bloody hell." Is the first thing to come out of his lips. Ron Weasly.

Ron and his friends (and emimys) had found out 9 years ago, in their 1st year. He had become a sort of uncle to me Maggs and Ig. So, as an experienced, he is here to help deal with 'reactions' or as he calls them 'whatever the bloodie hell hapens when you find out you may or may not be fictional. So that brings me to the next order of bisness. Breaking the news. Which means, remorsefull sigh, bringing the Abnegation, Caleb and sadly, it. I refuse to egnolede Marcus as a human being. Ron has just picked himself off the floor when, as if on cue, the door suffers from pounding. Poor doors. If we never consider _their_ problems, how are we expected to stop world hunger? I break through my thesis on doors and open it gently. Tumble in why don't you, its like some bad Disney show! Picking themselves up, the Abnegation help their peers, and there is a blissful silence. But all good things must come to an end.


End file.
